Two Lives, One Truth
by LolitaPrincessLove
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in the middle of their usual chases,when something changes drastically.Thinking it must be something that the annoying 'flea' planed,Shizuo does not stop and things take a dark turn.What happened and why?Is there more to thier lives than what is known? This is shonen-ai(maleXmale) story,theres OCC,violence,blood,language,fluff*,depression,may contain spoilers..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shonen-ai (maleXmale) story, sorry in advance in case of grammar and spelling problems that may appear in the story. As much as I wish it, I do not own anything from Durarara!, and all of this is fictional.

Theres OCC, violence, blood, language, fluff (for now~), depression, may contain spoilers...

Latter on I might change the rating. Anyway please read, enjoy and review on it~!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Shizuo couldn't believe what had just happened. It had happened to fast. To fast and to confusing.

'How could this happen?' Shizuo thought as he ran his hands up his face, feeling the dried trails left behind by the tears he had shed. 'Why did he _do that_?! What the _hell_ was he thinking?!'

Shizuo let his eyes flutter to a close and his hands go back into their previous position, on his lap holding a fistful of some sort of shredded and dirty piece of fabric that lay over the ex-bartenders black pants clad legs. The fabric, which once was a pitch black color and had once been bordered by soft and fluffy coffee colored faux fur, the clear give-away of his greatest aggravation since high school, now laid striped of its former beauty, shredded to pieces and tainted in blood, on the blonds hands as the memories of a few hours ago tormented his mind.

The ex-bartender spoke in a quivering voice, no louder than a whisper. "Why the _fuck _did you stop, you fucking louse?" His voice cracking as he continued in a louder volume, yet still quite low. "You fucking _flea_... _**Why?**_ ... Why didn't you fight back? _Why _did you... stop... _Izaya_?"

**Chapter End**

* * *

I know its short and to open to know extent of whats going on just yet, but please bare with me. I hope however that it may interest you.

Please review and/or follow~


	2. Author's Apology Letter

I'm very sorry for not updating this story. School has been rather hard on homework and I'm currently forced into the proses of moving out by the end of this month. I wont be able to update for a while, however I hope to at least finish the second chapter before I move, I don't want to have the few people that actually gave my story more than just a glace over all and passed on. For those few that really are interested in this story and followed it I'll give my all to finish and post the second chapter before the end of the month. Thank you for your patience Dinasaurs-go-rawr, Forever-Yaoi-Fangirl, happy unicorn, Melmel Phase, Dreiks, Akari Yukimura, and UchihaXSarah, and I'm very sorry for making you all wait.


	3. The Beginning

Yatta~! Chapter 2 is now up~

This is my first shonen-ai (maleXmale) story, sorry in advance in case of grammar and spelling problems that may appear in the story. I do not own anything from Durarara! nor it's characters, and all of this is fictional.

Sorry for the late post, please read, enjoy and review on it~!

**Chapter 2:**

**The Beginning**

"I'm sorry, I don't have the full amount to pay you back right now" A middle aged woman said softly to the two men out on her apartment's doorsteps, one was a tall blond that wore a bartender's outfit and blue tinted shades while the other was a dark skinned man that wore his hair in dreadlocks and was a head shorter than his companion, as to not awaken to slumbering child in her arms. "But I do have half of what I owe you, I was hoping to be able to get the rest of it by the end to the month. Would it be okay to pay you half of my debt back now and the rest then? I don't want to cause trouble."

The man with dreadlocks replied to her in the same low tone, speaking kindly yet with authority. "Sure, I don't see why not as long as you pay your debt, I don't see it as a problem."

The woman smiled in gratitude at the man, she went inside of the apartment but quickly returned without the sleeping child but instead a rather large amount of money in her hands. "Here you go, this is all I have available."

After counting the bills in his hands, his dreadlocks following the nodding of his head as he did this, he smiled at her and they bid their good-byes. Once outside of the apartment complex the man turned to his blond coworker. "That's everyone in our list for today, you can go home now Shizuo. I'll go and report to the boss."

"You sure about that Tom?" Shizuo spoke facing his sempai rather surprised yet grateful for the offer of being able to leave for home earlier than normal. After receiving a nod from his sempai Shizuo smiled. "Arigatuo, Tom. See ya tomorrow."

So far Shizuo's day was, in his opinion, the definition of a great day. He had woken up with enough time to not only be able to just walk calmly to meet with Tom for work, but also have a decent breakfast at the café before they headed out to start their debt collection. During work there were hardly any complications, out of the twenty people the had to meet only four thought that they could somehow be able to run away or fight of fortissimo of Ikebukuro and his monstrous strength to not pay their debts, making the meeting that would usually take the entire day end before it was lunch time. Even the weather wasn't as harsh as it could be; the wind was gentle and cold, and the sun was hardly seen doe to the great amount of white and light gray clouds which covered the sky, showing that this winters first fall of snow was approaching. Adding Tom's confirmation and the fact that he had yet to so much as smell the flea's stench in the Ikabukuro to the day's list was what people would call 'the icing on the cake'.

Desiring to milk his good day further, Shizuo decided to have lunch at Russian Sushi and talk with Simon, and hopefully Kadota, for a bit before heading to Shinra and Celty's apartment just to hang out with his friends. Shizuo sighed in content, but then a thought came. 'What if that stupid flea was at Russian Sushi when I get there? I haven't seen him in almost a week' He shook his head not wanting to think about the louse, that would only ruin the rare event his current happy time.

You see, the 'flea' had made Shizuo's life a living hell since the moment they met. He wasn't really a flea per say that's merely Shizuo's nickname for him, is just really small, jumpy and annoying as one to the blonde. His real name is Orihara Izaya, a psychopath info broker that lives in Shinjuku. Izaya and Shizuo both had gone to the same high school, that where they where introduced by one of Shizuo's friends, Shira. Worse mistake the now underground doctor ever made. Since then nothing was safe, Shizuo and Izaya would fight the moment they would see each other. It didn't matter where they where or who was around, if Shizuo so much as smelled that little pest's stench he would go hunt the man an 'make' him leave Ikebukuro. There wasn't really an explanation as to why they hated each other from the get go, they just... didn't get along.

'Whatever. If he's there or not doesn't matter, I want to enjoy this and I'm not ganna let that fucking flea ruin it.' With his mind made up Shizuo walked toward the sushi restaurant.

* * *

Soft humming could hardly be heard over the loud sounds that made the streets of Ikebukuro. The soft humming came from a young man that was skipping his way across the very populated streets, smiling happily as he did. He was clad in a dark brown t-shirt covered by a sleeveless red and black hoody, black skinny jeans and a pair of brown military boots that reached half his calf, his short raven hair was messily combed into in to random spikes, and his blood-red eyes were covered by narrow pinkish-red sunglasses. A strange outfit for him to wear, despite the similarity in the dark coloring of the clothes with his usual wear. For this man was none other that Orihara Izaya, Tokyo's greatest informational broker.

Izaya had been working non-stop for an entire month, he had barely been able to watch his beloved humans as he passed them during his personal researches or deliveries of information. He wasn't even able to be chased by a certain blonde brute in well over whole week! It aggravated the informant to his whit's ends. He knew he needed a break, if only a day, from the work that suddenly seemed to have became endless.

And so he chose to go around Ikebukuro and not wanting to be recognize by anyone, much less a certain brute, just yet the info broker changed his usual clothing with something he was sure people thought that he would never wear. 'Oh, how naïve my little humans can be~'

Now walking towards Russian Sushi from Sunshine City, after a few glorious hours watching dear humans, the informant is on his marry way to enjoy some delicious ottoro and some conversation with the big russian man that is always passing flyers outside of the restaurant.

"Come! Eat Russian Sushi!" 'I thought the saying went 'Speak of the devil and he'll appear' not think of him.' "Sushi good! Special today- Oh, Izaya."

Izaya skips over to the bigger man, smiling in amusement on the fact that he was identified so easily by the older man. "Ne, Simon~ how did you know it was me? Doesn't this outfit make me look like your average person and not Orihara Izaya?"

"Clothes different, same Izaya. You not make trouble now, yes?"

"Ne~, ne~ I'm not even supposed to be around Ikebukuro, much less be causing trouble. I'm currently 'underground', remember?" Izaya replied, his smile turning into a smirk. "If there's any trouble going around, then it's a misfortune that I am not a part of it~"

"Izaya…" Simon said his name in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, ne. I only came here to give myself a break from working so much by visiting my dear humans and indulging myself in some grade-A ottoro for the day. Nothing more~" He would never lie to the older man.

Looking the smaller man for a bit, Simon was convinced that Izaya's words where truthful. He then smiled and kindly bowed his head as he lead the info broker into the restaurant. After being settled on one of the tables near the windows, Izaya told Simon that he wish to watch his humans as he ate, his usual order of ottoro was placed and he waited silently for his meal. He looked out the window, looking for an interesting human to observe in the mean time. As he did this however he something better heading towards the restaurant. A monster.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Well~ this will be fun~" The words where spoken low so that only himself would hear them, just then the door opened revealing a blonde debt collector.

Shizuo didn't seem to have noticed Izaya's presence just yet and walked to sit at the sushi bar, his back towards the smaller male.

'Oh yes~ this will be fun indeed.'

* * *

Unknown to either of the two men, there was danger lurking near them. Watching one of the two closely.

"The target is in sight, however there are to many people around. What course of action must me use?"

"Where is he?"

"The target is currently seated inside of a restaurant-"

"Then just wait him out. Keep a close eye on him, but don't let him see you! Once the chance that he's alone is given, you move out."

"Yes, sir."

**Chapter End**

Please review and/or follow~


End file.
